


Play by  the rules

by Hotgitay



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Asher confronts spencer and Spencer confesses his attraction to layla





	Play by  the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just started this show and I love it

”Stay away from my girl”Asher barked at spencer his eyes darkening as they glared over at him 

”I think she likes me more than she likes you”Spencer challenged him back if he wanted a fight he’ll give him one 

”Watch your back Crenshaw”Asher yelled at him shooting him a warning 

”I ain't scared of you man”Spencer chuckled completely unbothered by the empty threat 

Asher has walked off leaving Spencer all alone that is until Layla joined his side giving him some company 

”Ignore him he’s possesive and moody”Layla told him 

”What I said back there it’s true I'm into you”Spencer mentioned as he eyed her up and down she was gorgeous 

 

Layla was breathtaking to him it was love at first sight from the moment he first laid eyes on her 

 

”I've never been one to play by the rules” Layla smirked checking him out he was very attractive


End file.
